Errance
by Andromalia
Summary: Sanji s'est perdu, pour une fois que c'est à lui que ça arrive, et son esprit divague pour ne pas penser à ce qui l'effraie, non pas les grosses bestioles, plutôt les petites.


**Salut à tous, me revoilà pour un nouveau one shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaire, j'ai un peu plus galéré pour l'écrire ^^'  
**

 **yoho o/**

* * *

Sanji pesta, non pas comme il en avait l'habitude lorsque son capitaine volait de la nourriture dans son frigo. Pas non plus comme quand il trébuchait sur l'algue de l'équipage qui dormait en plein milieu de l'escalier.

Non là il pestait contre lui-même, et juste contre lui-même. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est perdu et que c'est entièrement sa faute. Pour une fois, nota-t-il. Il n'avait pas à chercher le sabreur qui avait monté la garde sur le pont du Sunny aujourd'hui, mais il se trouvait quand même à crapahuter dans une forêt sordide.

Simplement parce que la tête remplie des plats qu'il ferait gouter ce soir aux Mugiwaras, il n'avait pas regardé où il mettait les pieds, laissant son instinct le guider. Bah il s'était bien foiré aujourd'hui son instinct.

Voilà pourquoi de nuit, il cherche désespérément à retrouver son chemin dans ces bois sombres, dans lesquels s'élèvent les cris de nombreuses créatures nocturnes peu rassurantes. Non pas qu'il ait peur, non, mais il manquerait plus qu'il tombe sur une énorme araignée ou pire.

Il frissonna en imaginant l'horrible bestiole sur laquelle il pouvait tomber et regretta de ne pas avoir de compagnon à ses côtés, pas un humain, nan il se serait foutu de sa gueule, plutôt un chien, voilà réconfortant et fidèle.

Il tourna une nouvelle fois à droite d'un arbre qui lui semblait familier. Bon après dans une forêt il se ressemble tous les arbres, mieux vaut pas se repérer à ça, manquerait plus que prendre un nuage en repère tiens.

Il ria franchement, se rappelant que le vert l'avait déjà et décida et de faire une liste de toutes les choses qu'il avait faites lorsqu'il était perdu et donc des choses à ne pas faire.

Bon par exemple n'avoir aucune trace de son parcours, mauvaise idée. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans un tronc le brisant en deux, voilà s'il repassait par là, il le saurait. Autant faire ça régulièrement.

Ensuite, ne pas demander son chemin. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un visage amical, mais ne vit que des yeux rouges et jaunes briller dans l'obscurité. Les animaux de cette forêt en voulaient surement à ses commissions, pas question ! C'était pour ces deux déesses qui devaient l'attendre le visage larmoyant et le ventre vide.

Il força l'allure en imaginant leur inquiétude, puis ralentit. Non Nami était surement furieuse et Robin devait guetter Zoro du coin de l'œil. Il n'y avait bien que cet abruti pour ne pas se rendre compte de l'intérêt que lui portait l'archéologue.

Comme il n'y avait bien que lui pour se rendre compte des sentiments que la navigatrice ressentait pour son capitaine, car même la jeune femme rousse ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Il était un peu jaloux quelque part, aucune femme ne lui avait montré un tel intérêt et il aurait bien aimé connaître l'effet que ça fait de se sentir important auprès d'une femme. De vouloir la protéger de tout, de tout lui donner rien que pour la voir sourire.

Bien que c'est ce qu'il faisait déjà, mais par pure galanterie, il ne faisait pas le poids face au capitaine et à son second.

Un craquement attira son attention, on le suivait. Sans doute quelque grand fauve endémique à cette île tropicale, c'est pas vraiment ça qui l'inquiétait, il savait les calmer à grands coups de semelle dans la face.

Soudain, il devint blanc comme un linge, totalement immobile, un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Là, devant lui, grimpant lentement sur sa chaussure, un énorme millepatte avançait.

Il poussa le cri le moins viril du monde et partit en courant, comme une jeune demoiselle en détresse, mais qui courait très vite. Ah ils auraient ri les Mugiwaras, de voir leur cuisinier blotti contre un arbre, tentant de reprendre son souffle après une course effrénée. Avant de repartir de plus belle en voyant une araignée de la taille de son poing.

Il ne risquait pas de retrouver son chemin en courant au hasard comme ça. Et il ne pouvait pas faire comme le sabreur, attendre qu'on vienne le chercher, parce que c'était son rôle.

Il serra plus fort contre lui ses commissions, avançant désormais à tâtons, retirant sa main dès qu'il sentait un truc grouiller.

Il continua sa liste pour se redonner un peu de contenance, il fallait toujours marcher en ligne droite, ne pas faire de détour qui risquait de le faire tourner en rond. Facile à dire dans une forêt de nuit, pas moyen de voir quelque chose ou d'avancer en ligne droite sans se prendre un tronc dans la face.

Seule une clairière lui apporta une vue dégagée et la lumière de la lune. Il était au beau milieu de la forêt, mais en marchant dans le ciel il put apercevoir une côte non loin, il n'aurait plus qu'à la suivre pour revenir au Sunny.

En redescendant pour prendre avec lui ses provisions, il vit que le sac bougeait. Il arma sa jambe pour frapper de toutes ses forces l'intrus, avant de voir une paire d'yeux innocents le fixer.

Un petit renardeau, un fruit dans la bouffe le regardait, sans une peur dans son regard. Il commençait à peine à avoir sa couleur rousse et ne semblait pas avoir la peur des hommes.

Sanji reposa son pied au sol, s'accroupissant voir de plus près l'animal, qui n'en attendait pas plus pour se faire cajoler. Il se blottit contre le blond, cherchant des caresses derrière ses oreilles.

Il était bien jeune pour être tout seul, mais semblait déjà capable de se débrouiller. Sa fourrure était toute douce, cet instant était un vrai réconfort pour le cuisinier sur les nerfs. Il s'assit doucement, prenant le renard sur ses genoux et se laissa aller à ses rêveries, oubliant un instant l'équipage, le capitaine affamé, la rousse ignorant ses sentiments, le vert trop crétin pour exprimer les siens, le médecin trop innocent pour les comprendre, la brune trop timide pour oser les avouer.

Il pensa à All blue, cette mer de paradis, où nageraient tous les poissons du monde. Il n'aurait qu'à aller se baigner pour couvrir la table de met de saveur et de couleur si variée. La vie serait douce, il pourrait y ouvrir un restaurant, comme celui de son mentor, mais pourrait-il quitter cet équipage auquel il reconnaissait bien tous les défauts du monde, mais qu'il aimait plus que tout ?

Plus que son rêve sans doute.

Ces plats, ils sont faits pour eux, juste pour eux. Quel intérêt d'avoir tous ces poissons si ce n'est pas pour que le capitaine tente de les voler dans les assiettes des autres ?

Ce restaurant serait sans doute trop morne sans eux, comme son monde. Même s'il apprécie ses moments de solitudes, il sait qu'il ne veut jamais rester bien longtemps. Au final, même quand le sabreur vient faire la sieste dans sa cuisine, il apprécie.

Ça fait une présence, il n'est pas seul dans cette pièce, faisant encore une fois la vaisselle. Il arrive même au vert de venir l'aider parfois, quand il est de bonne humeur, et qu'il y a du saké. Bref tous les trente-six du mois, mais il apprécie à ce moment-là, du fait de sa rareté.

Il reposa ses sur la boule de poil rousse-brune qui émettait un espèce de ronronnement entre ses jambes. Il la prit dans les bras et la reposa plus loin sur le sol. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit trois beaux fruits qu'il destinait à un cocktail.

« Je dois y aller alors je te donne ceci »

L'animal sembla comprendre ses mots et demanda une dernière caresse, avant de se jeter sur son repas alors que le blond parcourait le ciel une fois de plus à la force de ses jambes.

La nuit était belle, elle se reflétait dans l'océan et englobait tout le monde d'un calme apaisant. Les bagues venaient s'échouer sans un fracas sur le sable, un silence et un sentiment de sécurité calmaient enfin le cuistot après l'enfer de la forêt des insectes. Ah ce qu'il détestait ses faiblesses, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Parfois il enviait Zoro qui semblait sans faille, mais au fond chacun d'être eux est un homme et chacun a ses forces et ses faiblesses, certains les cachent mieux que d'autres c'est tout. Ou alors il n'y avait pas encore été confronté.

Sanji se rappelé se Thriller Bark, il avait dû avoir peur le sabreur ce jour-là, pour son capitaine, pour son équipage, pour leurs rêves. Mais il ne l'avait pas montré, jusqu'à la fin, il s'était tenu droit et fier, même après s'être vidé de son sang. Quel crétin, il n'avait pas à le faire, Sanji était prêt lui aussi, mais une fois de plus il avait voulu tout assumer tout seul.

Mais il continuer à se la jouer solitaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas échoué. Mais le blond a peur que cette fois-là, cela lui coûte la vie, alors parfois lors de leurs combats, il le surveille, s'assurant qu'il ne s'en prend pas à un trop gros adversaire pour protéger ses nakamas.

Il soupira, priant pour que le pire de ses cauchemars ne se réalise jamais, il y avait peu de chance, il avait confiance en lui, comme en tous ses compagnons.

Un crabe passa sur ses pieds, le tirant de sa rêverie, enfin il arrivait au port, lui aussi plonger dans le même calme.

Le Sunny semblait flotter sur une mer d'étoile lorsqu'il le retrouva enfin.

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, tant mieux, il n'y aurait personne pour se moquer de lui. Il sauta avec agilité sur le pont, sans un bruit.

Si c'était n'importe qui d'autre que le sabreur de garde ce soir, il pourrait passer inaperçu. Mais un large sourire se dessina dans l'obscurité :

« Alors Love-cook, on s'est perdu ? »

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, ( oui je sais c'était un peu plus court que d'habitude, patapé)**


End file.
